He Is A Villain By the Devil's Law
by Mirrored Illusions
Summary: Buffy and Angelus are making out when they're interrupted by SG-1.


**Challenge** : The 2016 August Fic-a-Day Challenge on the Twisted Shorts comm on LJ. Day 14.  
 **Timeline** : Post-Buffyverse, anytime for SG-1 when Cam is team leader.  
 **Disclaimer** : The Buffyverse belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, et al. SG-1 belongs to someone with big, scary lawyers.

 **A/N** : Canon and Timelines? What are those? ;) Also, I have no idea where this bunny came from.  
 **A/N 2** : This was inspired by Britney Spears' "Criminal", especially this verse: He is a villain by the devil's law / He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun / That man's a snitch and unpredictable / He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none / All I know, should've let go, but no / 'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart / And even I know this ain't smart

It was almost three in the morning and Buffy, the Queen of the Slayers, and her longtime partner Angelus, the Heir Apparent to the Order of Aurelius, were making out in a dark back alley like the teenagers neither one of them had been in a long time. She was wearing tight, black leather pants, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket which matched her pants. On her feet were equally black leather boots, and around her neck was a black leather cord with a large silver cross pendant. An ironic gift from her vampire. The actual cross was currently tucked inside her top as to not harm her lover. In her earlobes were three small silver hoops.

Angelus was wearing a similar ensemble; a crimson shirt tucked neatly into black leather pants, though his were not as tight as Buffy's, a matching black leather duster, and black leather boots. His only jewelry was a silver ring, worn on the right hand. It was of two hands holding a heart, which pointed towards him, and with a crown above it. Buffy had a matching ring on her own right hand.

Their relationship was against the laws of both the Slayers and the Vampires, but neither of them cared. For over a century they had fought against the attraction and the unresolved sexual tension sizzling between them, until one night a brutal fight had ended in the best sex either of them had ever experienced and their love/hate relationship had begun. Much to the horror of everyone around them.

She was the symbol of Good, the Queen of the Slayers and all those who fought against the Dark. He was the epitome of evil and destined to succeed Heinrich Joseph Nest, better known as The Master, as the King of the Vampires. She had always had a weakness for the bad boys, the beautiful men who were cruel and killed without any mercy. He had a weakness for short blondes who put up an admirable fight against both his natural charms and his volatile nature.

Both knew they would never last and one night they would have the final fight which would leave one of them permanently dead on the ground, but until then they would kiss, fight, and fuck and no one could stop them. The many and varied attempts tended to end in a bloodbath, but by unvoiced agreement neither of them had ever interferred.

As the two of them were kissing they both heard the determined footsteps trying to walk quietly towards their little alley. By the sound of it there were three men and a woman. None of them were talking, or even attempting to whisper, most likely using some kind of hand signals to communicate. Which meant they were most likely military. Neither of them held any love for the armed forces as they'd had too many clashes with them in the past. There was something about both the military and the various government branches who made them so incredibly certain that only they could solve any given situation. Especially if the alternative was what appeared to them to be a group of young women in their 20's.

Buffy kept her eyes closed, no longer for the pleasure of it, but instead to mentally go through the layout of the alley; where the exits were, what was on either end, what was in the actual alley other than the two of them, and if there was a chance of innocents being caught in the upcoming skirmish. Yes, it was in the middle of the night/extremely early in the morning, but the innocent had a tendency to be in all the places they should've known to avoid.

She could feel Angelus' body language change from controlled arousal and over to battle ready. One of his hands was still in her hair holding her head in place so her mouth was just right in relation to his, but the right hand had travelled down her body and then back to his own so he could fetch one of his daggers. Someone was going to die tonight, but it wasn't going to be her and it wasn't her evil lover either.

Behind her she heard the team getting ready to turn the last corner and she moved her right hand down to get her own dagger. It was unlikely that she would actually use it on any of the idiots, but in some cases the implied threat was enough.

Buffy pulled her head back just enough that she could whisper, nearly inaudible even to their supernaturally enhanced hearing, against the lips of the undead man in her arms. "Remember our deal".

She could feel his trademark cruel, but oh so sexy, smile against her lips as she moved forward again. The deal was simple; he would not do any wholesale slaughtering when they were together at the same place, he would not try to end the world, and he would be faithful to her. In return she would not try to stop him when he killed some of the people as long as he didn't play with them first, she would not kill his son, and she would be faithful to him.

In addition they would not kill or do any serious harm to each other, nor would they attack or kill those closest to the other unless it was self defense. When the time came for the final fight they would agree upon a time and a place. Anything else was fair game.

She wasn't naive enough to think that she could change him; he was a demon, and his depravity and wickedness was legendary even before she was born. But there were limits to what she could accept when it happened right in front of her. Her instincts told her to kill him every time she even had half a chance, but it also made what they had so much more exciting.

"I smell food of the high adrenaline variety, darling, and they're so willing to feed me". His voice was just as low as hers had been and his brown eyes glinted with malice in the weak light from the streetlamps out on the main street. He had told her many times that fear and high amounts of adrenaline made blood taste much better than if the victim was calm. It was one of the many reasons why so many vampires loved to play with their food before eating.

Suddenly the military team decided to spring their trap and straight off pointed some odd penis-shaped guns at them. "Hands in the air and move away from the girl!" The leader yelled immediately. He looked all-american; tall, dark blond, and with blue eyes. Beside him was a tall black man built like a mack truck, and behind him was blonde and blue eyed woman. The last man was also blond, but his blue eyes were behind a pair of glasses.

Instead of listening to the military man Angelus simply grabbed Buffy, flipped her around so her back was against his front rather than them being face-to-face, and put his dagger to her throat. She barely refrained from rolling her hazel eyes at the stupidity of the entire situation, and instead made a half-hearted attempt to play the cliche damsel in distress by feebly trying to get away.

"I don't think so. This pretty little gal and I were just starting to get to know each other." Angelus smirked at the group, completely ignoring the weaponry aimed directly at him. "Why don't you take your minions and leave? Blondie and I are just going to have some fun". Buffy made sure that part of her face was obscured by her own hair as it wouldn't do for them to see her facial expression.

Captain America, as Buffy had dubbed the leader, narrowed his eyes at the implications and opened his mouth again. "How long have you been on Earth? There are no Goa'uld called Angelus, so who are you really?"

Buffy tilted her head so her hair covered her face even more so they couldn't see her surprised and confused expression. What the hell is a Goa'uld? And why did they think Angelus was one of whatever that was? She couldn't see his face but she felt the momentary confusion in his body language.

"What's a Goa'uld?" The more these humans talked the bigger the chance was that they might get out of this alive, but she wouldn't hold her breath. Orders and egos wouldn't allow them to back off that easily.

In a voice too low for human ears to pick up on the black man leaned over to Captain America and said, "He does not have a symbiote, Colonel Mitchell. Nor does the woman".

While the two men were focused on their whispered conversation Angelus decided to act, and he abruptly let go of her. At a speed faster than the normal eye could see he had moved the short distance to where the little group were standing and promptly broke the black guy's neck before grabbing Colonel Mitchell's gun. Before anyone had a chance to react he had aimed and fired a shot at the woman and a second one at the man with the glasses.

A few seconds later only the leader was still alive and conscious, as Buffy could hear the sound of the other two breathing. She could see the shock and fear in both his body language and in his eyes. Clearly he was one of those people who believed that he and his team were invincible, or at the very least that they would always find a loophole so they could get away relatively unharmed.

There would be no salvation for his fallen friend or for him. This officer, this man, had chosen to attack Angelus and there was no way that he would let that go. His pride would not allow it. As her lover lifted the strange gun again and began aiming it she decided to give him an extra few minutes to live.

"Wait". Buffy walked over to the two men and bent forward a little so as to get better eye contact with the military man since her lover had forced him down on his knees. She chose to ignore the pleading look he gave her, and also ignored her inner Slayer who was screaming at her to save the supposedly innocent man in front of her.

"What's a Goa'uld, and why do you think Angelus is one?" She had never heard that word before and, given his reaction, or rather lack of reaction, neither had Angelus.

Wide and confused eyes looked back at her. "But… We thought…" He trailed off uncertainly.

She smiled bemusedly. "You thought I was a victim and that he was going to rape and kill me? Yeah, you're not the first to believe that. Now answer my questions." As an incentive she added, "The more you talk, the longer you'll live. If you're really lucky you might even survive this, but I doubt it. Maybe someone will come and rescue you, or at least be here in time to save your teammates."

"Answer the lady, or I'll get creative." He moved the blade of his dagger over the surface of Mitchell's skin, hard enough that he felt it but soft enough that it wouldn't break the skin.

Mitchell began talking. The Goa'uld were a parasitic race who used humans as hosts. They were hell-bent on galactic dominance, and ruled over hundreds of planets. They had spaceships capable of travelling many times faster than the speed of light. There was something out there called Stargates, also known as the Chapa'ai and Astria Porta, among other things. By way of using seven symbols, resembling constellations, they could 'dial' various planets and then simply step through a water-like substance to a whole other planet.

When Buffy had gotten all the information she found useful she nodded to Angelus, and he morphed into his true face before biting down on Colonel Mitchell's neck.

There was no way they could allow him to live. If they'd let him go he would've run back to his superiors and told them everything. What he'd let slip was worrisome though, and both she and Angelus would go back to their respective groups and find more information about this.

Buffy took the team's weapons, any identification they had on them, along with anything else that may or may not be useful in getting to the bottom of this latest threat.

Angelus drank his fill, obscured the bite mark, and they left before the other half of the team woke up.


End file.
